


Southern Comfort

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode: s08e06 Southern Comfort, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Past Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean deals with the aftermath of his talk with Sam.
Relationships: Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Codas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, folks! There is no Sam in this one. It's just Dean being angsty as hell and throwing himself a (valid) pity party.

Dean stared at the ceiling of the motel room, Sam’s words echoing in his brain. His little brother hadn’t held back with the cold hard truth. 

_ “And you’ve been kicking me ever since! But that’s over. So move on or I will.”  _

He’d been shocked when Sam threatened to leave. He hadn’t been expecting it. He couldn’t leave… If he left-- God, he was the only thing holding Dean together. 

_ “I might just be that hunter who runs into Benny one day and ices him.”  _

Sam was upset that Dean hadn’t told him about Benny, but how could he? After all the shit that came to light when they partnered back up in Whitefish. 

He pushed the covers back and slipped his bare feet to the floor. He didn’t bother grabbing a jacket before he walked outside. He also didn’t check to see if he’d woken Sam. It didn’t really matter at this point… did it? Sam already hated him. 

Dean leaned on the railing and looked out over the mostly empty lot. 

He missed Sam. Not this new-organic-long hair-pissy version, but his Sammy. The one he’d laid down next to and held tight through nightmares and sickness. The one who cried when he told Dean about getting accepted to Stanford. He missed his brother, his lover, his partner… his best friend. 

Garth was half right when he said all they had was each other. Dean couldn’t survive without Sam. He needed him more than air. He would give up hunting if that’s what Sam really wanted. Without Sam, he was just a shell, trying to drown his sorrow one day then beat it into submission the next. He would kill the world for Sam… 

But Sammy… 

_ “For the record-- the girl-- her name’s Amelia-- Amelia Richardson. She and I had a place together in Kermit, Texas.”  _

Well, Sam had Amelia now. He didn’t need Dean anymore. He just kept saying that he wanted a ‘normal’ life and Dean obviously wasn’t included in that. An incestual relationship with your older brother isn’t ‘normal’. Hunting demons and staying in crap motels aren’t ‘normal’. 

It didn’t matter that he gave his virginity to Dean or tried to bring him back after he was dragged to Hell. That was all in Sam’s past now. Now, he wanted a little house in Texas with a girl and a dog. 

Dean ran a hand over his head, itching for a bottle of something dark and strong or a monster he could cut into. 

How could Sam not get it? His world crashed down when Dean vanished a year ago, but Dean’s world was crashing down _now_.  Sam was going to leave him. Just like Dad. Just like Cas. 

A single tear fell down Dean's cheek. 

Sam was going to leave him… but his Sammy was already gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I said I was going to get back to sexy times soon. But I'm in the middle of re-watching 8 and there's a LOT of angst. So... it's not my fault? *shrugs*


End file.
